Alcor vs Elizabeth
Alcor vs Elizabeth is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Alcor from Devil Survivor 2 and Elizabeth from Persona 3.' Alcor_vs_Elizabeth.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Alcor vs Elizabeth V2.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V2 Alcor vs Elizabeth V3.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V3 Alcor vs Elizabeth V3.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V4 Description Devil Survivor vs Persona! Interlude Daniel: When you're either fighting enemies during an unknown hour or surviving a whole week with demons, you're definitely going to need the power to do so alongside with some guidance. '''Zack: Like Al Saiduq a.k.a Alcor the Anguished One Daniel: And Elizabeth the Lethal Elevator Attendant''' ' '''Zack: He's Daniel and I'm Zack' Daniel: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Alcor {Devil Survivor 2 OST - An Anguished Person} Daniel: Septentriones, mysterious alien invaders lead by a being named Polaris, that had appeared one day and started to attack Japan with only one goal in mind, to destroy the world and recreate it. Zack: They claim that the humans had supposedly strayed too far from its natural order and wanted to start over, which sounds like total BS to me Daniel: However there was one who disagree with their plans of invasion and saw potential inside the humans, this would cause him to split away from the others and giving him the name Anguished One. Zack: The Anguished One? Really? Seriously how do the people at Atlus come up with these names? Anyways he would come and give humans language, cultures, fires and others centuries before the invasion begin. Daniel: He would as well as give a group known as the Hotsuin family technology that was far beyond around their time, summoning magic and alongside with the information of the invasion in advance so that they and along with the rest of humanity have a chance to survive.' ' Zack: But that would soon turned out to be a mistake, giving the Hotsuin the information as when the invasion started the current member of the Hotsuin known as Yamato Hotsuin wanted to use Polaris power and create a meritocracy world, where only the talented and skilled ones can survive. Daniel: Seeing his mistake Alcor who originally was going to stand on the sideline, created Nicaea and gave other people the ability to summon demons called the Demon Summoning Program so that they could fight back. Zack: Although at first it was successful as they actually manage to defeat all of the Septentriones but it would later cause a rift between people would wanted to use Polaris power for a different world. Soon a small war started as they begin to fight over Meritocracy, Equality, and a possible third option. Man talk about bad luck, it seems like he can't really take a break but luckily for him someone manage to stop the war and unified everyone together. Daniel: That would be Hibiki Kuze as The Anguished One actually took an liking to him as he started to help him out on occasions and even started to give him a nickname, The Shining One or Sparkling One in the Animation but that was a mis-translation {Devil Survivor 2 OST - Breakout} Zack: Shining One...Sparkling One....Anguished One...They're really running out of ideas but Hibiki manage to also recruit Alcor into his team as well and he's damn lucky as Alcor is pretty strong as in battle he can nullify Phys strikes and Curse, drain wind, and have a strong resistance to the other elements which is fire, ice, and electricity. ''' Daniel: He can use Judgement which can take half an opponent HP, blast away enemies with Mazandyne, and uses an unique skill called Ominous Star which can inflict ill-star onto his enemies which allow his opponent to take an additional damage. Also he can briefly switch to his Septentrione form and attack with multiple wires that can easily impaled people. '''Zack: But when things get tough he can fully turn into his Septentrione form. With this form he still nullifies curses but he can repel electricity, fire and ice. The downside however is that he's weak against physical strikes and wind. Daniel: He can also attack all of his opponents at once with Deathbound, attack multiple random targets with Holy Dance, and double his attack with Power Charge. He also has a resistance towards almighty attacks. However if all else fails, he trap his opponent with his wires and self destruct. Zack: That ever classic saying, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me but don't think he really needs to worry about as he has a few demons at his beck and call like Bifrons who use Agidyne and Maragidyne plus he can absorb Physical Strikes, reflect Fire and resist Curse but is weak to electricity.'' '' Daniel: And Botis who uses Ziodyne, Maziodyne, and Shield-All. In addition he can nullify Physical Strikes and Curse as well as reflect Wind. Zack: Those are some impressive demons indeed as they can take out demon tamers with ease and even manage to kill some of the more powerful ones like Keita and Otome.'' '' Daniel: But they pale in compression towards their master Alcor who is not only stronger but can easily kill them without effort, stand up to the entire team of JP's, killed Makoto and killing a Megrez bud with a single snap of a finger. He even manage to defeat Polaris with some help with Hibiki and the rest. Zack: I wish I could do something like, killing all of my enemies with a snap of a finger. That would be a dream come true.'' '' Daniel: However Alcor still have flaws as his and the demons skills consumed a certain amount of SP or HP, making them unable to attack and have no way of replenishing them plus they were still was still defeated by Hibiki and his friends and one time Alcor had lost to Yamato when facing off against each after and attemped to self-destruct alongside him. Zack: But considering all that he had done including taking Polaris throne and resetting the timeline, I say that he's a force to be recognize and not to be taking likely, well until that timeline also got messed up and a new race showed up called Triangulums showed up and also invaded Japan as well, which ended up in him becoming human at the end. -sigh- He can't just catch a break Makoto: Wait what are you?! Alcor: An answerless question. Nothing exist that can tell you that. I am the Anguished One. Nothing more, nothing less. '' Elizabeth {Persona 3 OST - The Poem for Everyone's Soul} Daniel: The Velvet Room, a place that exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. Those who have sign a contract or set room in the Velvet Room are bound to be on a quest in search of themselves while the room itself mirrors to the person fate, which in result had taken a few different forms like an elevator, limousine, prison, and... a dance stage? '''Zack: And Atlus idea's continue to get worse and worse by the years even if it was for a cash grab game.' Daniel: But then there are those who resides inside the Velvet Room, those who help guide their guest so that they won't astray from their path. These people are known as the velvet siblings. Zack: But there's one who stands in particular and she's known as Elizabeth, she who governs power. ''' Daniel: Originally Elizabeth was the assistance of the Velvet Room for a guest known as Minato Arisato or Makoto Yuki if you follow the movie. '''Zack: Why does that sound familiar? Just pick a name and sick with it Atlus. Elizabeth soon grew interest of the human world and Minato or Makoto...you know what I'm just going to stick with Minato...Minato would take her out to explore. Daniel: However Elizabeth grew attached towards Minato and soon gain feelings towards him. Zack: Nice one Minato, nice one. Daniel: But Elizabeth stopped their relationship from going further as she feared that she would forget her duties as an assistance of the Velvet Room. Zack: Kinda of a good thing considering Minato later died and became the Great Seal in order to save humanity from Erebus but Elizabeth didn't like that and would soon leave the Velvet Room, in order to try and save Minato and free him from the Great Seal. ''' {Persona 3 OST - The Battle for Everyone's Souls} Daniel: Of course Elizabeth is strong as she attacks with Tarot Cards and hit you in the head with the Persona Compendium she carries. '''Zack: She also isn't planning to do it alone as with the Persona Compendium with her, she can summon multiple persona. Like Surt a fire giant who can use heavy fire damage Maragidyne, Mascot of Atlus Jack Frost himself freeze his enemies with Mabufudyne. Daniel: God of thunder himself Thor who shock his enemies with Maziodyne. Cu Chulainncan blow away foes with Magarudyne. All of these Personas can nullify Physical Strikes, Light, and Dark. Zack: Voice of God Metatron can cleanse with Mahamon, Alice can kill with one hit using Mamudoon, and these two share the nullify of Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, and Dark. ''' Daniel: She can also use many stats effects with Nebrios who's resistance towards everything expect Light and Dark and uses Megidolaon with Masakado while nullifying everything. '''Zack: And don't forget Pixie although she may look weak, but she can fully reheal Elizabeth using Diarahan and then proceed to spam the shit of out Megidolaon until you're a bloody mess while also nullifying everything as well. Damn so much nullifying skills but I guess she wouldn't be an ultimate boss without it. Daniel: But last but not least Thanatos, the Greek God of Death and Elizabeth most favorite Persona. Zack: I don't blame her because look at how badass it looks, originally Thanatos belong to Minato who first appeared to him after bursting out of Orpheus to fight the first major shadow and damn that looks pretty painful. Daniel: Unlike the rest of Elizabeth persona, Thanatos uses many different moves and skills as he can use every element spell, charges his magic with Mind Charge which doubles the next magic attack damage. Zack: He can also traps his opponents in a coffin and slash it with Ghastly Wail which can kill enemies if they have fear and finally he and Elizabeth can team up as Elizabeth traps the enemy with her tarot cards and Thanatos then blasted them away with Megidolaon. What an unstoppable team, well nearly as the only down side to Thanatos is that he's weak to light. ''' Daniel: However strong as she may be, she isn't perfect as she can feel the damage that her Persona has taken which means that she shares the weakness as the Persona she had summon and if her personas had taken enough damage they will break and will unable to be summon for the time being. Plus she isn't exactly the brightest character and even been possessed before by Zeus. '''Zack: And she has been taken down before as she lost against her older sister Margaret, Minato, and the entire S.E.E.S and Investigation Team when they were all trapped in a labyrinth but considering how she can defeat both current Wild-Card users Aigis and Yu Narukmai along with single handing defeating Erebus and the Reaper itself, she is the last you don't want to mess with. Elizabeth: There is no need to be lenient. I invite you to approach this battle as if you intend to kill me. '' ''Yu: I didn't think I could win any other way Elizabeth: Thank you. Well then...here goes! Your fate is in the cards Death Battle {Persona 3 OST - Shadow} "Byakko!" A black haired teen wearing a white jacket with a bunny hoodie known as Hibiki Kuze yelled who had a blue phone in his hand and besides him was a white tiger who was now identity as Byakko. Responding to it's trainer command it lunges towards his opponent. "Is this the best you can do? Surt!" His opponent responded. It was a lady with white hair and was wearing what seems to be a velvet dress named Elizabeth. Taking out a tarot card from the book she was carrying, she smashed it and what seems to be a giant fire golem holding a sword materialized in place. Byakko struck Surt but to no affect. "Now Maragidyne!" Surt raises his sword as fire erupted in front of Byakko which sent it flying away and near Hibiki. "No! Byakko!" It tried standing but only for it to fall back down. It could no longer fight. Seeing Byakko struggle, Elizabeth sighed in disappointment. "Such a shame, I was hoping that traveling here I would able to find the answers I seek but alas I have yet to find it. It would seem this journey of the fool will be harder then I thought. Now I believe it's time for the grand finale!" Taking yet another card out of the book, she was about to crush before someone spoke. "Mazandyne!" Winds started to form in front of Elizabeth but she quickly jumped back, dodging the move. A man with a red shirt with black stripes slowly started to descend down to the ground and landed in front of Hibiki, trying to protecting him from Elizabeth. "I'm afraid I won't let you lay another finger on the Shining One." "Alcor? What are you doing here? You need to leave! She's strong but I can take this." Hibiki claimed before Alcor shook his head in response. "As much as I want to believe in you Shining One, you are too injured and unable to summon anymore demons to continue the fight. Now leave and gather the rest as I distract her." "..Fine." Hibiki ran off but before turning around and saying one last thing before taking off. "Just be safe and survive." Alcor smiled in response to his friend before turning to face Elizabeth with a deadly expression. "You have harm the Shining One long enough. For now I am your opponent." "Hmm....I see. Before we begin can you tell me something? I can tell you are not human, yet you value those who are. Can you tell me why you fight for them?" Elizabeth asked. "As you said, I'm not one of them but yet they treat me as one of their friends...They don't see me as that and had helped me many times. I'm truly touched by humanity kindness." Alcor said with a smile before turning serious again. "Let me show you that." "By all means go ahead, I wish to see this power." Elizabeth said opening her book, as a card floated and was crushed as the God of Death itself appeared and roared at Alcor. Fight! K.O! Results Daniel: The Winner is.... Winner Alcor.jpg|Alcor Wins Winner Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth Wins Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Magic Duel Category:UltimateDespairDaniel Category:Season Premiere Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle